


Toujours Pur

by neverendinglove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Sirius Black, Death Eater - Freeform, Death Eater Sirius Black, Imperius, M/M, Marauder's Era, Marauders, Mention of abuse, Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs, Multi, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, The Marauder's Map, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), jily, slight AU, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendinglove/pseuds/neverendinglove
Summary: It was the unthinkable. It was unforgivable. But they did it, and now Sirius was definitely not himself.James, Peter and most importantly Remus tried to ignore it but how could they when they're friend was throwing curses and punches at anyone, not to mention the dark mark that was now inked into his wrist.Set in their last year at Hogwarts, the boys return after a long and tedious summer to find Sirius has changed. He needed the Marauder's help but are they willing to provide it?Dark!Sirius whoop :)





	Toujours Pur

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm not going to lie to you, I got a lot of inspiration from TT Bret's Dark!Sirius character on their Tumblr. Y'all should check them out because wowza (yes I still say wowza in 2019). Especially the second scene in the Great Hall. I hope someone likes this, yes I was slightly giving up at the end but hey ho, we'll roll with it. I haven't written my fair share of stuff so please be nice :)

_Sirius point of view_

“Sirius!” I hear his voice scream for the umpteenth time, the walls practically shaking at this point. In response, my record player’s volume turns up, Queen echoing loudly down the corridor of the dingy, depressing house.

“I’d go if I were you, brother. You know what happens if they don’t get their way.” A voice sounds from the door. I look up to see my skinny, pale brother standing in the doorway, his body clad in a dark suit. A seaweed green robe covers his shoulders, his wrist naked exposing the dreadful mark. I watch his eyes move to the cut above my eyebrow, his face creasing in a mixture of what looks like concern and amusement.

“Oh Reg, I really don’t care at this point… Besides,” I throw my legs off my bed, placing my bare feet on the freezing cold floor. “I’m leaving soon.” I grimace, standing up. The pain from yesterday’s little beating runs through my bones.

I watch Regulus’ face soften slightly before a smirk plays against his lips. “What makes you so sure?”

I sigh as I hear my so-called-father calling for me again. “I just know.” I signal towards my packed bags and broomstick. “You going to miss me lil bro?” I leap forwards grabbing him and pulling his small body into a headlock. I feel him struggle against me, his hands trying to pry my arms away.

“Get off me!” He groans, elbowing me in the stomach, enhancing the pain again. I loosen my grip on him allowing him to step away. He rubs the back of his neck, his eyes glued to mine. “Where are you going?” He snaps, pulling his sleeve down to hide the mark. I know he’s going to miss me really, despite what lies on his forearm.

“My mates. He’s offered me a spare room.” I shrug turning towards my bag, the letter from James lying on top of it. His parents apparently see me as another son, so ‘why not move in’ they stated to James.

“Potter?” Regulus asks behind me, his voice loud in the silent room. A door slams downstairs, the sound of two people making their way down the wooden corridors towards to staircase. I hold my breath. Whipping round, I see Regulus look down. “They won’t let you go.” He sighs, pushing the door shut behind him. “Especially to the Potters. They’re blood traitors.”

“Oh shut it will you. Look, I’m leaving tonight when they’re asleep and there’s nothing they can do about it.” I smirk, turning off my record player and covering it with a cloak. Orion (my father) destroyed my first one that Remus donated me; he was disgusted with the filthy, muggle music so decided to set it on fire.

“They’re going to mark you today. That’s why they were calling you.” He opens the door a crack peering outside. I turn to him, noticing my wand on the other wide of the room. “That’s why they’re storming down the corridor.”

He closes the door again turning towards me. I feel my heartbeat speed up, the room suddenly getting darker due to the thunder clouds outside. “Reg, you’re lying to me.” I bite my lip. Who knows if he was telling the truth or not, he was far too similar to mother. He had the perfect poker face.

“Am I?” He folds his arms, ignoring the banging on the door.

“Sirius Black, let us in right now!” I watch the handle jiggle behind my brother. He must’ve locked it.

“Am I lying Sirius?” He pushes me further. I feel my head become cloudy, the room spinning in front of my eyes.

“I don’t know…” I croak, my eyes falling on my wand again. It’s too far, Regulus would stop me before I would get it.

“Hm…” He turns around opening the door. “Hello mummy.” He smiles sweetly, pushing his hair back.

“Move it.” She snarls, literally pushing him over. “Sirius get over here right now.”

“Nah, I’m okay thank you. I’ll stay exactly where-” I begin, preparing myself for the punishment, which does come in the form of a lovely punch to the face by my lovely father. I feel blood fill my mouth, my head ringing slightly. Regulus catches me eyes, sympathy in his eyes before sneaking out behind my parents.

“You will do what your mother says, scum.” My father bellows, his voice harsh and spit flying out beyond his lips. I stand back up straight, gripping my jaw.

“Okay okay, I’m coming,” I slowly walk nearer to her. It was so obvious where I got my dashing good looks from: my father. She however is not the most attractive woman in the world, especially as she insists on wearing her poorly washed, black hair in a tight bun and lipstick darker than her soul. I stand in front of her, holding my chin up. “Is it true you’re going to attempt to mark me?” I ask, eyeing her up and down.

“Oh, we’re not going to just attempt, we shall succeed. We know you know what is right and what is wrong. We know your deepest dark desires, no matter how much you try to disagree, are to fight alongside your family for the Dark Lord himself. We know how you truly feel about your so-called friends, the filth who you apparently care about so much: that mutt who doesn’t deserve to be even alive and that disgusting blood traitor. So, Sirius are going to be obliging and we’ll do this the easy way or are we going to have a little trouble with this?” I feel my blood boil. _How dare she compare Remus and James to herself?_ I restrain myself from launching at her, she is in the perfect position to latch my hands around her neck right now. I watch her bring her wand to her side, her bony hand clutching it tightly.

“Oh, I think you already know the answer.” I taunt, launching myself backwards and over my bed away from my parents. I hurl myself towards my wand, ignoring the hexes thrown at me by my parents. I feel one hit me square in the back sending shocks all down my spine. Ignoring the agonising pain, I reach for my wand, my fingertips just missing it before I find a pair of strong hands latched around my waist.

“Let me go!” I struggle as I’m lifted away from my wand. I hear scraping against the wooden floor before I’m thrown into a horrible metal, desk chair.

“ _Incarcerous_!” My body is suddenly surrounded by a thin rope, binding my body to the chair.

“Please don’t do this…” I whimper, my body shaking slightly.

“Give me your wrist Sirius.” I look up to see my father’s scarred hand in my face. I find my hand rising towards his, the ropes directing my wrist. I tug against them only causing them to scratch my skin causing a burning sensation. He takes my hand in his, pulling up my sleeve. I pull with all my strength to get away, begging him to stop. He grips my wrist so tightly I whimper as my mother prods her wand against my bare skin.

I look away as a dark patch begins to form on my skin, the feeling of scorching metal against my left wrist. I squirm finding myself whimper in pain. The pain however begins to recede and before I know it, I am released from the father’s horrifically tight grip. My body fills with dread as I look down. There on my wrist is the Dark Mark, the black protruding against my pale skin.

Before I realise, I feel a tear drop down my cheek. I nibble my lip just staring at the ghastly sight that’s now engraved into my body. “I-I can’t believe it…” I whimper, my eyebrows getting closer. “I can’t believe you actually did that…” I look up to see two pairs of eyes glued to my face.

“Are you not happy Sirius? You are free from the wretches and filthy beings. You are finally part of the family.” My father eyes me carefully, a slight haunting smile on his face.

“Or do you feel no difference Sirius? Do we have further work to do?” I see my mother move nearer, my vision now blurry with tears.  “I feel we do.” She holds her wand up again.

“Please, no! I promise I’m different!” I cry, panic entering my body. “Please don’t do anything else…” I whimper before a flash of white fills my eyes.

“ _Imperio.”_

* * *

 

 

_James point of view_

 

“It’s a great shame Sirius didn’t ever join us, isn’t it Fleamont?” I hear my mother announce over the muggle car’s engine. Dad was thrilled when I finally agreed to go in one of these slightly horrific death traps on wheels.

“Oh yes, you excited to see him boy?” I look up from my newspaper to see my father beaming at me from the front seat.

“Hm? Oh yeah…” I look down back at my paper, the front headlining announcing another muggle-born wizard has been killed. I sigh, folding up the paper handing it back to my mother. Last year at Hogwarts was certainly going to be interesting. And it’s not that I’m not excited to see Sirius and Remus and Pete and especially my lovely Lily- I mean just Lily, but everyone just seemed off. Sirius hadn’t written to me once since his rather scathing, peculiar letter declining my offer for him to stay around mine. Remus’ mother had been ill for a large part of the summer and I knew he was drastically worried for her. Peter seemed to be off with some new buddies he had made, acting very odd. And Lily I just know was either working her arse off all summer or was hoping no one was going to attack her family. So all in all, we all had a rather too stressful summer.

“Where you going to then?” I hear the taxi driver ask, meeting his eyes in the rear view mirror.

“Oh, I go to a boarding school in the country… Have to get a normal train there and everything.” I smirk, playing with the window button thing on the door, watching as the window opens and closes every time.

“Ah, you gon’ miss home?” He croaks, coughing slightly.

“Oh god no! He calls Hogwarts- I mean his school home more than he does his actual home!” I hear my mother answer for me quickly. I shoot a glare her way and we continue the rest of the journey in complete silence.

Eventually the black taxi pulls up alongside King’s Cross Station in the centre of London, the crowds heaving into the building. I pull my trunks out of the taxi’s boot as my father pays for the journey. We head into the building, pushing the trolley full of cases and bags.

“Come on, off we go to the platform.” I hear my mother’s voice echo however I find myself distracted. Only a couple of metres away stands Lily, bidding her mother a farewell. She turns away slightly facing me more. And wow. I swear every time I see her, she looks even more beautiful.

Her skin is just as pale as usual despite the beautiful summer we just had. Her auburn hair is tied in a loose plait and her eyes have a thin line of eyeliner, making the green stand out more than usual. Her beautiful smile beams, lighting the surrounding area with a warm glow. I watch in awe as she picks up her trunks, giving her mother one more kiss goodbye.

“Hey erm mum, is it okay if we say goodbye here? I want to go catch up with someone…” I turn to my parents. Slowly she nods, pulling me into a tight, loving hug.

“If I dare receive one bloody letter about your appalling behaviour within the next week, you’d better not think about coming home anytime soon. Do you hear me?” My mother pulls away, holding me arm length’s away. She eyes me carefully, her eyebrows creasing. “Understand?”

“Of course mother, maybe next week though. I have missed out these last couple of months from a bit of fun!” I laugh, giving my father a sideward hug. I watch Lily begin to make her way to the platform entrance. “Now I really must go, I’ll see you in a couple of months!” I smirk grabbing my trolley and pushing away from my elderly parents.

“Hey Lils, wait up!” I cry, weaving my way through the groups of muggles, witches and wizards. “Evans!” I continue, grabbing her attention. She whips around, her brows knitted together.

“Ah Potter, should’ve guessed… How was your sum-” She begins, her attention drawn to the new pin on my robes. “What’s that?” She questions, her small, pale hand rising to the badge.

“Ah, yes. You’re currently in the presence of Hogwarts’ new head boy.” I beam down at her, my eyes latching onto hers.

She watches me carefully, her mouth parting slightly. Silence. I raise my eyebrow at her and begin to speak.

“Fuck off are you head boy! You’re like the worst person to be head boy!” She screams, her hands flying up.

“Eh, I’m also Minnie’s favourite bear in mind…” I watch her with a smile. God she’s cute when she flustered.

“Well…” She folds her arms over her chest after placing her trunks down. “You’re currently in the presence of Hogwarts’ new head girl, so watch it mister.” She smirks, bending down.

“No, let me grab those for you.” I launch forwards, taking her cases. Throwing them on top of my own on the trolley I watch as she makes her way through to platform 9 ¾ s. Following her through, pushing the heavy trolley we enter the magical platform. Crowds of students are rushing around, saying goodbye to families and hello to friends.

I push our luggage down the platform to the back of the train. “Have a good summer then Evans?” I ask her as we walk side by side.

“Hm? Oh, summer… It was fine.” She smiles quickly before looking down. I catch a glimpse of sadness on her face before she turns away. “Did you?” She asks, obviously not willing to tell me more.

“Yeah, bit boring though. Hardly did anything but ride my broom and revise.” I laugh, looking around the platform for my fellow Marauders. I spot Peter down the platform, his arms full of candy and sweets.

“Didn’t you meet up with Sirius or Remus?” She asks me, slowing down slightly.

“Nah, they seemed too busy apparently. But hey ho, I know how the times are.” I continue to walk towards Pete. His face lights up when he spots me.

“Prongs! Good to see you!” He smiles wide, holding his hand out. I fist pump him before turning to Lily.

“I’ll catch up with you later yeah?” She nods, smiling before turning away obviously going to find Marlene and co.

“Talking to Miss Lily Evans I see?” He smirks, elbowing me in the side. “Have a good summer?” He asks, handing me a chocolate frog.

“Yeah not too bad.” My eyes meet Remus’ down the platform. He immediately speeds up, his hair dropping into his eyes.

“Moons!” Peter squeaks. “You look bloody brilliant!” And to be fair he does. He obviously had his last growth spurt during the summer and is no longer the skinny, lanky, disproportionate kid he was before the summer. He laughs, blushing slightly.

“Haha, thanks Wormy. You two don’t look too bad yourselves. Congratulations on getting head boy by the way James.” He smiles down at me and I almost catch a glimpse of jealousy before his face changes into disgust. “Really Pete?” I look to my left to see the tubby boy stuffing a giant lollipop all into his mouth.

“I’m ‘ungry!” He spits, coughing slightly on the lolly.  I laugh, slamming my hand against his back.

“Have you seen Pads?” I ask Remus looking around the platform. It was unlike him to be here last. I also knew he wanted to get away from his beloved parents as soon as possible. Remus shakes his head.

“I assumed he’d be here by now…” He announces, Peter nodding in agreement. “Let’s wait a bit, I’m sure he’s on his way.”

So we wait, and the boy never shows up. “Oh come on this is getting ridiculous! Maybe he’s already on board…” Peter suggests, looking around.

“We do only have five minutes, why don’t we get on James?” Remus questions. I shrug and begin to turn away when I catch a brief look of Sirius walking towards us.

“There he is!” I cry with joy at the long haired boy making his way towards our group. “Pads over here.” I bellow over the crowds.

His eyes continue to look forwards. _Ah he’s doing that usual bullshit game of ‘Oh I didn’t see you there!’_ I smirk and kick my leg out attempting to trip him up as he pretends to walk straight by us, and thank Merlin does it work. _Success!_

“Hah, gotcha Pads!” I laugh, ignoring the snort form Remus and the manic laughter of Peter behind me.

But something’s wrong. I watch his eyes; they’re not the usual dark grey but a much lighter grey, with a glassy shine over them. He whips around, his wand out pointed directly at me. I frown at him and realise everything’s different. He’s wearing a sharp black suit and his hair is combed back. Dark maroon robes cover his shoulders and all his jewellery that usually covers his hands is completely gone, all expect a signet ring on his left pinkie.

“What on earth do you think you’re doing?” He snaps, his eyes narrowing dangerously at me.

I snort, holding back my laughter. “Bloody hell Pads, stop this and get out of that ridiculous outfit.” I smirk, hearing Peter stifle his laughter behind me.

“You think this is a joke do you?” He continues, pushing his wand nearer to my face.

“Padfoot, don’t be stupid. Let’s get on the train.” Remus smiles, taking a step nearer to Sirius.

“How dare you talk to me like that, you filthy mutt!” Sirius seethes, aiming his wand at Remus instead, who takes a step back.

“You what? How dare you talk to him like that!?” I snap, reaching for my wand, realising that this was no joke. I see Peter take a protective step in front of Remus out of the corner of my eye. “He’s your best friend, don’t you dare use those words joke or not.” I continue, my anger rising slightly.

“My best friend? Oh you’ve got to be having a laugh!” Sirius barks, laughing loudly. The train whistles indicating it is time to board. “You think I’d be best friends with nasty scum like you?” He howls, dropping his wand. “I wouldn’t want to associate myself with beings like you even if you were the last people on the planet. Now scoot.” He waves his wand in my face before trailing off towards his brother, Regulus, who is wearing similar clothes to Sirius except for his green robes.

I breathe heavily turning to Remus. “You okay mate?” I ask, concern filling my body. He looks extremely pale, his scars standing out against his skin. He nods carefully, dropping his head. “I don’t know what the fuck got into him but what I do know is that I’m going to beat the shit out- or more likely in- to him later in the dorm, I betcha…” I sigh before following the other boys onto the train.

 

 

* * *

 

_Remus point of view_

 

The welcoming feast is just the same as it has been for the last 7 years, all except one thing. I look down the table, James on my right, Lily on my left and Peter opposite. Sirius sits further down the bench, his hand gripping his dinner knife tightly. I watch him carefully, pain filling my body. He looks so different, he’s acting so different. I push my desert away, dropping my spoon onto the table.

“You not eating that mate?” I look up and see Peter eyeing my pudding carefully. I shake my head pushing it nearer to him before a pale hand shoots out to grab my bowl.

“Yes he is.” Lily glares at Peter who shrinks away back to his own food. “You need the sugar for strength.” She smiles gently at me, placing my spoon back into my bowl. I sigh and begin eating again, knowing I wouldn’t win. Lily was a feisty little minx sometimes. I look up and feel a pair of eyes on me. Sirius watches me carefully as I turn towards him again. He bites his lip, eyebrow raised. It’s not his seductive way either, the way he usually does to tease me or just be a downright idiot. It’s menacing. I stutter and look down, drowning out James and Peter’s conversation about the Quidditch trials this week.

Summer had been one of the longest couple of weeks in my life. I would’ve loved to get out of the house and see my friends for a bit but mother was ill and with the full moons, there was no way she’d have let me go for a long period of time, despite basically being an adult.

Dumbledore began his speech but I couldn’t focus on what he was saying. I felt Lily’s eyes keep wandering over my face but I refused to meet them. A round of applause diverted my attention and I saw the students begin the file out of the hall. James launched up, grabbing my arm.

“Come on Moony, let’s get up there before he does.” He whispers in my ear before dragging me out of the hall, Peter following closely behind. We sprint up the stairs, pushing through the crowd. My legs ache from the last full moon as we approach the Gryffindor common room.

“Purple pixies.” James states, Fat Lady letting us into the empty common room. “God, you’d think Dumbledore could have something more reassuring to say other than basically we’re either all going to die in the next couple of years, or join you-know-who, or go to Azkaban or who knows… I mean, there must be something good in this world, surely?” James announces, heading towards the dorms. I sigh, wishing there was but even Peter, who was always the optimistic one, stayed silent looking down at his feet.

We enter our dorm, the room spotless for once. I give it an hour before this place becomes its usual, horrific mess. I head straight for my bed, undoing my tie and kicking off my shoes. “Hey Moony, I got you this from Belgium?” I look over to see Peter holding out a bar of chocolate. I take it from him quickly, tearing open the packet.

“Ugh, this is so amazing! Thanks so much Wormtail.” I announce, shoving the silky chocolate into my mouth. Merlin does it taste amazing. “Thank you.” I say again when the bars gone. I look over to see James fiddling with his wand, watching the door carefully. Sirius’ trunks lay beside his bed, the _SB_ shining in the dim light. I sigh, pulling off my jumper before lying flat on my bed. I hear Peter continue to make his way through his candy supply giggling as he eats through a pack of Fizzing Whizzbees. I smirk to myself, laughing slightly at the boy before the door slams open.

“Ah fuck, forgot I was sharing a room with you lot…” I hear Sirius’ voice groan, continuing to stare at my beds drapes above my head. “Oh well, it’s only for a year then I’m out of here!” I hear the smirk in his voice.

“What the hell has gotten into you?” James shouts, his bed creaking as he obviously stands up. Peter squeaks in the corner, his bed also creaking as he sits down. I sit up slightly, my weight on my elbows. I see Sirius begins to undress, pulling his tie and jumper off, his hair not the usual mess but perfectly gelled back against his head.

“What on earth are you on about, Potter?” He questions, throwing open his trunk. The usual trunk which is usually badly packed with leather jackets and band shirts is now full of dark robes and books. I eye him carefully; it’s like he’s become his brother.

“Oh don’t play stupid Sirius! Tell me what’s going on or so help me, I’ll hex you.” I glance at James, reaching for his wand in his back pocket. His eyes meet mine, his hand moving away quickly as my eyes narrow. As much as Sirius was starting to piss me off a bit, James couldn’t hurt him. He was still our friend.

“Potter, I really don’t understand. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to bed.” He unbuttons his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders. I feel my eyes wander over his body, stopping on the mark on his wrist.

“Sirius, what’s that?” James interrogates him before I can. I glance around the room, seeing the other boys staring at the exact same thing. Peters face resembles heavy shock, his mouth hung wide open in disbelief. James however looks angry.

“Oh this?” He holds up his arm, revealing the full Dark Mark. “Just something I earnt this summer. Mother and Father believed I was ready, I even got to meet the Dark Lord himself.” He smirks proudly.

Dread fills my body, I start to feel sick. I look at his eyes. That’s what’s wrong, of course it is. He’s under some charm. “Don’t you dare do this, Sirius Black. Don’t you dare pretend this is what’s right, because you know it is not. Don’t act all innocent, you twat.” James growls, grabbing his wand from his back pocket.

“James, I know what’s right now. You should realise this too, you should know better than to mix with scum like him,” his eyes flicker to me. I heart breaks slightly. How dare he call me that, the little shit? “And not to mention that filthy little Mudblood.” Sirius scowls at James, a smile playing on his lips.

James leaps forward, his wand out. “Take that back!” He screams angrily, flicking a hex at Sirius who leaps out of the way. I jump forward, pushing James back.

“Don’t do this James, leave him alone.” I beg, pushing the boys arm down.

“No! He can’t say that and get away with it.” James pushes but luckily I have the high ground, being taller and stronger than him.

“Aw, thanks Lupin. Knew I could trust my little pup to stand up for me.” He howls with laughter, pulling his curtains shut around his bed. I look down feeling a lump in my throat. Ignoring James’ comments, I make my way to my own bed, pulling my curtains shut as well. I continue to hear the boy complaining to Peter outside my drapes but shut it out, looking at the photograph of me and Sirius laughing and hugging on my bedside table. It’s not long before the tears begin, dropping down my cheeks. I lie down, still in my uniform, holding the picture against my heart. Eventually the boys shut up outside and one by one the lights turn, Sirius’ being the last. I feel my eyes begin to droop and not long after I am met with sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

  _James point of view_

 

We sit at our usual spot at the Gryffindor table, looking at the humongous breakfast lied out in front of us. I feel Peter continuously shovel the food onto his plate, not taking a second to breathe before shovelling the food into his mouth. Remus sits the other side of me, pushing the scrambled egg around his plate. I heard him crying last night; whatever has happened to Sirius is obviously affecting him badly, being as close as they were beforehand, especially with the full moon looming around the corner. I sigh, pouring myself another cup of coffee.

“Potter?” I hear a voice screech. Leaning back, I see Professor McGonagall striding towards our group.

“Hiya Minnie, have a good summer?” I smirk, taking a sip from my mug as the older lady approaches.

“As much as I appreciate your concern Potter, nicknames as such are not considered polite when addressing a teacher, especially from a student who is now head boy.” She responds, attempting to frown but with a smirk playing across her lips. I smile, watching her intently as she continues. “Now Potter, it is your responsibility to ensure all students welfares and education are up to a suitable standard, as well as behaviour and any personal problems. You and Miss Evans,” her eyes flicker towards the beautiful redhead sitting down the bench. “Shall work together to ensure all students are working well. If you have any concerns, no matter now bad a problem may be, please do not hesitate to come to me, the last thing I need is you getting involved with any naughty business.” She sighs deeply, turning away slightly. “Oh and Potter, one more thing, please try and refrain doing any horrible pranks this year. I know it’s your last time here at Hogwarts but you’re supposed to be a role model; I don’t want younger students believing pranks are the correct way to act. Now hurry up and eat, I expect to see you at Transfiguration on time. Where’s Mr Black? Oh never mind, hurry up.” She finishes, rushing off towards Lily, her robes floating behind her.

“Are we going to stop pranks then?” Peter squeaks, a piece of toast dangling out of his mouth. “I mean now that you’re head boy?”

I laugh looking over to Remus who has his head buried in his textbook. “You mean with me being head boy and Remus as prefect?” I ask Peter who nods. “Of course not buddy,” I lean forward. “We’re invincible.” I whisper loudly in his ear, ensuring Remus heard as well.

“I’d like to remind you James, being head boy is an important role, do you really want to sacrifice that?” He asks sternly, sounding too much like my father, his head still stuffed into his book. “Also, I thought your aim for this year was to win over Lily, and didn’t she say she wouldn’t even consider dating you until you grow up a little.” He finishes, slamming the book closed.

I laugh a little. “Oh Moony, you’re so naïve. I will win her over this year trust me. I’m irresistible.” I smirk, my eyes flickering to Lily, who is currently laughing manically along with her friends.  A jab in the ribs from Peter diverts my attention.

“What’s up?” I ask turning towards him, my eyes stopping as a figure sits in front of our trio.

“Morning. Sleep well I hope.” Sirius growls, that menacing smirk still playing across his lips. He scoops a pile of baked beans onto his plate, flicking his wand at the teapot. It rises and pours the hot liquid into his cup. I feel my body tense up slightly, Remus’ doing the same next to me.

“Sirius, either you’re going to tell me what’s going on or so god help me, I will hex that perfectly combed hair off your head.” I growl, finding my hand reaching for my wand nevertheless.

“So, Lupin. Full moon soon eh? You excited? I think the whole school deserves to know don’t you?” My eyes narrow at my best-friend as he ignores my demand. What game does he think he’s playing? “I mean, they are at risk from being hurt by a dangerous monster like you, so why not?” Sirius pushes himself back, standing up. I feel Remus recoil slightly, obviously scared on what the black haired boy intended to do. I find myself rising slightly to match Sirius’ actions. The boy climbs onto the bench.

“James, what’s he doing?” Peter whimpers next to me his eyes wide. I shrug in response, watching Sirius with beady eyes.

He coughs loudly, gaining the attention from the surrounding people. “Ladies and gentlemen, there’s something you ought to know.” He roars, standing up straight on top of the bench. I stand up to my full height in front of him, Peter rising slightly as well. Remus stays low, his eyes narrowing. _What’s he up to?_

“Ladies and gents, here sitting just right in front of me is a misunderstood beast-” before the boy can continue, I find myself throwing my whole weight over the table towards Sirius, propelling his body off the bench and onto the hard wooden floors of the great hall.

“Shut up you fucking idiot!” I scream in his face, holding down his wriggling body. Groups of people crowd around us as I try to restrain Sirius. “Have you completely lost it?” I scream again, holding the now laughing boy, my anger bubbling.

I hear the crowd whoop, teachers attempting to push through the students. Sirius’ brother, Regulus, stands near us watching with a smirk on his lips. I feel a fist hit my jaw and look down the see Sirius’ limbs flinging around the place. _Oh he’s only gone and done it now…_ I slam my hand down, meeting his face. Before I know it, we’re involved in a bloody fist fight.

 

* * *

 

 

_Remus point of view_

 

I lunge away from the crowds currently forming around my two best friends battling on the floor. I hear McGonagall screaming for them to stop, attempting to push her way through the students. _He wouldn’t have, would he? Told them, told the school…_ I ask myself, attempting to block out the noise and chaos.

“Have you completely lost it!?” James screeches, straddling my Sirius. _No. Not ‘my’_ _Sirius, just Sirius._

Sirius laughs, throwing his fist up. It meets James’ jaw, a crack filling the area. James winces before slamming his hand down towards Sirius’ face. Peter screams at James, attempting to get them to stop while also egging on the boy.

“I haven’t,” Sirius bucks his hips under James causing the boy to fly off. Their positions change and Sirius sits above James, his wand now out. “But he will very soon, just wait. Two nights.” I watch intently as Sirius points directly at me. Two nights till the next full moon. _He did it…_ My eyes begin to well up and suddenly I find myself struggling for air. A hand snakes around my arm, pulling me up. I allow the person to take me away, slowly regaining my ability to breathe as we walk away from the crowds. Just as I leave the hall, I hear Sirius scream a spell I’d never heard before, well not verbally.

_“Crucio!”_

I close my eyes, allowing the person to pull me down the silent corridors, the sound of chanting and screaming dying as we move away. “Remus.” A female voice echoes. “Open your eyes, please…” She begs. I open my eyes slowly to see Lily Evans standing in front of me, her own eyes full of concern. “Are you okay?” She asks quietly, placing her hand comfortingly on my shoulder. _No Lily, I’m not okay. The whole school now know about my furry little problem all due to the boy I cared for most in my life. The one boy I loved more than anything in the world._

I urge to scream that out but find myself nodding. If Lily didn’t already know about my issue then I’d be running in the other direction. “I-I’m fine…” I lie, my voice croaking. “Thanks for taking me away…” I sigh, looking down at my scuffed shoes.

“I can’t believe him, why the hell did he say that?” She asks, crossing her arms. “I’d offer to give him detentions but I think McGonagall’s already on it…”

“I literally have no idea, he’s been acting very odd for the last day.” I groan, my head spinning. Before Lily begins to talk however, another figure joins our corridor. Peter runs down the corridor, breathing heavily and panting slightly.

“There you are!” He breathes. “You okay Rem?” He asks, eyeing me carefully. I know the marauders can see past my bullshit so I shake my head, feeling Lily’s arm loop around my waist. I begin to open my mouth to ask how James is but find myself getting interrupted.

“James. Is he okay? I heard the curse…” Lily whispers slightly, her other hand rushing to her face picking at her lips. I grab it, holding her smaller hand in my own before she can make her lips bleed.

“He’s fine, Poppy dealt with him straight away. They’ve just gone up to Dumbledore’s office, Sirius is fucked, and good riddance.” Peter sighs, itching the back of his neck, a rash forming from stress.

“What the hell was up with him though? I mean, James is his best friend. And you Remus,” she turns me around sharply to face her. I notice her hair is falling out of the ponytail, mascara smudged in the corner of her eye. “I mean you two are closer than anything…” She sighs, rubbing my arm sympathetically.

I think about the mark on his arm, instantly feeling nauseas again. He’s been branded, he’s part of them, just like his brother and cousins. “His parents gave him the dark mark over summer, he’s not thinking straight. I’m sure he’ll be fine.” I try to reassure myself.

“He’s got the mark?” Lily repeats, her voice increasing. “We have to go to McGonagall!” She cries, pulling away from me.

“No.” I snap at the girl, turning to Peter who shrugs.

“Yeah, she won’t believe us and I doubt Sirius is going to turn himself in...” Pete adds, folding his arms tightly over his chest.

“Besides, if she knows, Sirius could get excluded. Jeez, for using the fucking cruciatus curse on another student will be enough for him to get expelled.” I whimper slightly; I can’t lose him. I see Lily’s eyes glued to my face, concern and anger filling her face.

“Remus, this isn’t Sirius, we all know that. We have to do something about it.” She begs, yawning after. “And as head girl, I will.”

“And as your and his best friend, I’m saying you won’t. Please Lily, he could end up in Azkaban…” Sirius doesn’t belong in Azkaban, of all people.

She sighs, “Tough Remus, he’s dangerous, I don’t trust him.” She snaps, whipping around, strutting down the corridor. I growl slightly, turning back to Wormtail.

“I suppose we better go too…” I sigh making my way down the corridor towards Dumbledore’s office, Peter trailing behind me.

 

* * *

 

 

_James point of view_

“Sir, please! He was going to expose Remus, you have to understand.” I cry as soon as we enter Professor Dumbledore’s office, the door slamming behind us. Sirius giggles slightly, looking around the room. The Headmaster sits at his desk, opening a chocolate frog.

“Boys, sit.” He beckons, flicking his wrist causing the two chairs to pull out for us. I heave myself into a chair, my body aching from the curse. The pain was unimaginable, it felt like all my bones in body had been broken at once, while fire scorched my skin. And the mental pain; my best friend did that to me. I glance his way, the mark exposed on his wrist.

“I know exactly what happened.” Dumbledore continues, his spectacles balanced on the edge of his nose as usual. “I also know what I intend to do with both of you, but before I assign punishments, Sirius is there anything you’d like to add?” The old man turns towards Sirius, his eyebrows raised.

Sirius looks pained, his eyes narrowing. He was fighting against something, a battle in his head. Closing his eyes slowly, his head bowing, he spoke quietly. “Help…” It was full of discomfort.

“Sorry?” Dumbledore questioned, obviously unable to hear him. Sirius shakes his head, biting his lip hard, almost as if he’s hurt.

“He said-” I begin to repeat, my eyes glued on him.

“I said nothing, none of your bloody business.” He interrupts over the top of me, his eyes wide and pale again. He smirks at me, his lips curling up in that menacing way.

“Very well, Sirius you shall be suspended for 3 weeks. You will travel home via the Floo Network after you have collected your belongings. I’m ashamed to do this on only the second day back but your actions this morning were truly horrific. Professor McGonagall will escort you back to your dorms to collect your things and then I shall see you again in here. You may leave.” The professor bowed his head towards Sirius, giving me a wink. I stutter watching the smirking git leave. He slams the door shut behind him, leaving us in silence.

“Professor, seriously? Just suspension? He fucking cursed me!” I cover my mouth, apologising for the language before continuing, also silencing myself. Despite Sirius hurting me, he was also my best friend. “Please professor, he can’t return to Remus and I now, that behaviour was despicable. I request my voice to be heard.” I stop when Professor Dumbledore doesn’t say anything.

“Mr Potter, I know but I think you can also agree that this behaviour is also not Sirius. Now, is there anything you’d like to add?” He eyes me carefully, knowing I’m hiding something.

“He…” I stop, considering what I should tell him. “He asked for help, do you think he’s in trouble? I mean his eyes as well, they look so pained. And what he’s been saying, it’s so unlike him. He used words like mutt and Mudblood. Sirius hates those words.”

Dumbledore nods slowly in agreement, dropping his eyes to a letter lying on his desk. “I received this last week, it’s from Walburga Black requesting a house change. I denied her request, knowing Sirius would definitely not want to be in Slytherin. Now though, I am not a hundred percent sure.” I nod, looking down; he was acting like his brother.

“Professor, may I suggest talking to Regulus? I mean it might not hurt to try, maybe something else happened at home…” I shrug, watching the headmaster.

“Something else?” Dumbledore questions. _Shit._

“Well…” I begin, the office door slamming open. Lily stomps in, Remus and Peter on her tail. Her hair is falling out around her jaw, her eyes wide and her face pained.

“I’m really sorry Professor, I would never ever barge in like this but I have information.” She breathes, the boys behind her looking shifty. I see Remus is pale as paper, his eyes red. Peter stands beside him, hopping from foot to foot, looking extremely guilty.

“What is wrong, Miss Evans?” Dumbledore diverts his eyes to her.

“Sirius, he-” She stops, our eyes meeting. I shake my head, begging her to stop.

‘I’m sorry,’ she mouths, turning back to the headmaster.

“Sirius, his parents, they gave him the dark mark. These boys weren’t going to say anything but I thought we should tell a teacher.” She sadly smiles, turning back to me. _That little snitch, why does she have to be so beautiful._

Dumbledore nods slowly, processing what the girl just stated. He looks around to everyone, I follow his gaze to Remus who nods in agreement.

“Right then, I see. Would he have requested this?” Dumbledore poses this question to Remus who shakes his head in response. “Okay. Has there been any more peculiar behaviour from the boy other than the way he’s been acting?” He continues, looking at us all for an answer.

“Like what Professor?” Peter squeaks, his leg twitching from nerves…

“Any… Odd behaviour?” He questions as if he already knows the answer.

We stay silent. Dumbledore nods slowly, continuing. “Well, with his family’s reputation, I fear the worst. I should not be telling you this at all so what is said in this office stays in this office, do you understand?” He glares slightly at our group before continuing. “The Black family have a tendency to practice the unforgiveable curses, as you just witnessed in the hall. You have the cruciatus curse, the torture curse.” I close my eyes, feeling the pain revisit my body again. I feel a hand on my shoulder, whipping my head round to see Lily smiling sadly at me. “The Killing curse, created primarily as a means of quickly and efficiently slaying one's opponent in a duel. And lastly, the one the Black Family along with many other Death Eaters thrive at, the Imperius Curse, that when cast successfully, places the victim completely under the caster's control. The Black family are ‘noble’,” he creates speech marks with his hands slowly. “They believe that the world should be ‘Toujours Pur’ or Always Pure, and that the world should be void of anyone who is not pureblood. They have been known to use the curses on those who defy what they believe in, and unfortunately, sometimes family members.” My breath hitches slightly, realising who Dumbledore is referring to. I feel Lily’s hand grip my shoulder tighter, hearing Remus’ breaths speed up slightly and notice Peter fidget to my left.

“What are you saying professor? That Sirius was cursed, by his own family?” Lily questions, her voice full of disbelief. _I knew his family were tough, but bewitching their own son couldn’t be right._

“Unfortunately, while listening to your claims and stories about Mr Black, it implies that he is not himself, and therefore may be cursed. If this is the case I shall see to it as soon as possible, but for now I believe you should all be off to your lessons. I don’t want Professor McGonagall complaining to me about hiding her students away in my office again, that was far too stressful.”

 

* * *

 

_Remus point of view_

 

Quadruple Transfiguration felt considerably longer than usual. Peter sat next to me silently, his head resting on the desk for the majority of the lesson with a snore occasionally escaping his lips. James sat in front of us, his usual partner replaced with Lily who had accompanied us to Dumbledore’s office. Sirius was nowhere to be seen following the meeting: James had mentioned the boy had been suspended. I follow the crowd of students out of the classroom, sighing heavily as I pull my bag over my shoulder.

“James, since when have you been so good at Transfiguration?” Lily gushes, skipping to join our trio as we head towards the Great Hall, for lunch.

“Since when has Lily been complementary of James?” Peter chimes in, a smirk plastered across his face.

“Oh shut up, and since I earnt a bit of respect from the poor sod when he got made head boy. I was utterly surprised, I must say!” She grins, pushing Peter away slightly.

“Weren’t we all…?” James jokes, his voice losing the enthusiasm and laughter it usually does. I frown, entering the hall which is busy with students already digging into their lunch banquet. We make our way to our usual seats at the Gryffindor table, Lily following closely behind. As soon as we’re down, I notice Peter shovelling sandwiches and crisps into his mouth, not even slowing to breathe.

Zoning out, my thoughts begin to get plagued with the worst. _What if Sirius gets expelled? Or worse, what if he gets sent to Azkaban all because of his disgusting parents? What if his parents haven’t done anything and the boy has actually changed?_ I take a deep breath, my head spinning.

A figure plonks down on the bench opposite me, I can feel his eyes glued to my face yet I refuse to look up. “What… Doing… Here?” I hear James ask faintly, my brain not processing anything correctly.

“What does it look like?” I look up, my eyes narrowing at the boy in front of me. His hair hangs around his face delicately. His eyes meet mine, the pale grey daunting.

“That seat’s taken.” James challenges, his voice rising a bit. I see Lily’s hand grip his, ushering him to quieten down.

“Yes by me.” Sirius responds. “Dumbledore’s allowing me to stay, I’m not being suspended. How great is that?” He gushes, his hands hidden below the table.

“He what?” James questions his voice continuing to rise.

“Yeah, apparently so. So I’ve decided to come and apologise to dear Moony here before we continue.” He turns back to me, his eyes full of horror. I watch as he places a little circular box onto the table, pushing my plate away slightly to make space for the mysterious present. I feel the others lean forward a bit, curious and worried to see what he’s bought for me.

“What are you doing?” James repeats, his voice harsh and his eyes narrowing.

“Well I feel bad for calling Moony a mutt, not to mention the whole Mudblood scenario with your lovely Lily.” He spits in her direction causing her to flinch slightly. “So I’ve bought him a little present. And don’t worry Lily, yours is on the way.” He winks at her, causing James to broaden his shoulders.

“Don’t open it Moons.” James begs me, his voice harsh. I ignore the boy, attracted to the box in an unusual way. “What’s in the box Black?” James snarls.

“Ah, wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise would we?” Sirius states, watching with beady eyes. I focus my attention back onto the box, opening it a crack. There seems to be nothing inside, only seeing darkness.

But before I can respond, I feel a burning sensation. Looking down, I notice a silver chain sliding out of the box, enchanted to act like a snake. It coils itself around my wrists, causing my skin to burn. I choke in pain, my hands beginning to shake, my lips trembling and my eyes stinging. The smell of burning is intoxicating, filling my nostrils immediately. I hear the others gasp, shock written all over their faces. James reaches over tugging the chain off my wrists, a burn mark already appearing. I feel hot tears run down my cheeks.

“You like it? I thought it would be fitting for your furry little problem…” He giggles, launching himself up out of the bench. I see him saunter away in the corner of my eye from our table towards his brother at the Slytherin table, my eyes still glued to the silver on the table.  

“That son of a bitch…” James seethes heavily, his head in his hands.

 

* * *

 

 

As we exit Defence Against the Dark Arts, Peter and James laughing manically at Peter’s failed transformation, I notice Sirius down the corridor, wand in hand. “Hey, you two go on ahead. I’ll catch up.”

James shrugs, turning back to Peter who is flapping his arms. I turn back to Sirius, whose eyes meet mine. A smirk crosses his lips as he drops his head to turn away. I speed up making my way towards him. “Sirius, wait up.” I squeak, attempting to catch up with him through the crowds.

“Ah, pup…” he flicks his hair back, his teeth catching his lip. “Coming to thank me for the present earlier are you?” he questions, fiddling with his wand with both hands. I sigh, attempting to keep my shit together and not punch him. _He’s still Sirius, you can’t hurt him._

“I’m coming to ask you what in the name of Merlin is going on.” I growl, my fists clenching by my side. “Why are you acting like this?” I watch him carefully, his face full of a range of emotions: laughter, anger, sadness.

“Oh my dear, this is who I am now. I’ve changed, I hope you’d be understanding and welcoming of that, being you-know,” his eyes wander over my body in a judgemental fashion. “An outcast, _monster_ even, yourself?” He smirks a little, placing his wand in his robe pocket.

“Shut up.” I growl a little too loudly, teeth locking together as a couple of people surrounding us begin to stare. “You don’t mean anything of this so tell me, what has gotten into that stupid, tiny brain of yours?” I challenge, standing up straight. His eyes flicker upwards to look at me.

“Don’t talk to me like that!” he orders, a hint of fear in his voice. “You have no right to-”

“What!?” I screech at him, my patience completely lost. “Talk to you like that? Sorry but who is the one who has called me a mixture of monster or scum or-”

“Well it’s what you are, there’s no point lying to you.” He snaps, his lips pursed.

My eyes begin to sting. “Pads…” I start, my voice breaking slightly. “Please don’t do this…” I beg, warm tears dropping down my cheeks.

I watch as his eyes flutter slightly, my breathing unsteady. “I-” he raises a hand to his forehead before continuing. “Moony?” My watery eyes meet his. They’re grey, like _my_ Sirius’ eyes. Not that dangerous glazed look I’d been living with for the last couple of days.

“Moony.” His face grimaces as he launches forward. “Moony, I’m so sorry! Please don’t cry!” He begs, his hands reaching up for my cheeks. _My Sirius, he’s back._ I smile slightly, leaping forward to meet him.

A gasp escapes Sirius’ lips suddenly, his hands launching to his head. “God, Merlin! Stop it!” He groans, doubling over as if someone had punched him.

“Sirius?” I enquire, watching him carefully. His eyes meet mine once again; they’re lost as if he’s trying to work out who I am. I step forward, placing my hands over his on the sides of his face. “It’s fine Sirius. Don’t listen to anyone but me. Ignore it. Fight it. Do what you have to!” I beg, tears running down both of our cheeks. It is obvious a crowd has formed around the pair of us yet I continue. “Sirius, you know what is right. Listen to me. Fight it please. I love you. You have to fight it.” I plead holding him tightly, scared to let go. I distinctly remember learning about the Unforgiveable Curses but most importantly, how to fight the Imperius curse.

He shakes ferociously in my arms, attempting to get away but I hold him tighter. “Think Pads. If you fight this, we can go to Hogsmeade this weekend. Go and grab a drink at the Three Broomsticks, go to Zonkos, I’ll even let you drag me into Gladrags for a shopping extravangsa. I’ll buy you that leather jacket you wanted. And we can get chocolate from Honeydukes and Firewhiskey for the evening. And spend it curled up in bed listening to Queen, your favourite. Not the Beatles, I know you only like them ‘cause of me.” I cry, letting him go slightly. “Hey, I’ll even help you with pranks. James and Pete are really struggling without you, just please fight this.”

I feel him relax slightly in my arms, his hands dropping. I look down, taking a step back slightly. _Please be back._ I beg internally as he opens his eyes.

…

“Can we get lunch at the Broomsticks?”

…

“Oh okay, we’re hugging…” I hear him squeak as I engulf his body in my arms. “I’m so sorry Moony, I didn’t mean any of it. I completely understand if you don’t want to see me anymore or anything…” He sniffs, my face buried into his neck.

“You mean, after all of that?” I question, continuing to hold him. “Mate, I’m not letting you out of my bloody sight.” I breathe heavily, pulling away slightly.

His eyes brighten slightly, a smile playing across his lips. “Did you really mean all of that?”

I feel my cheeks burn, my blush creeping up my neck. “Well… Only if you want to of course, or we could do our usual and spend the whole day in Zonkos with the others…” I cough, my voice cracking.

“Nah, I like your idea way more.” His smile drops slightly, his eyes fluttering round at the crowd of students surrounding us. “Shows over guys.”

I glare at some of the younger years before moving nearer to Sirius again. “It’ll be okay, I prom-”

“They used the imperious curse on me. My own parents” I watch him carefully, my eyes dropping to where his fingers trace the Dark Mark on his wrist.

“I know, Dumbledore explained.”

“It was horrible. I was so aware of what was going on… James!” He looks up frantically. “I hurt him…”

“He’s fine,” I grab Sirius by his shoulders. “We’re all fine, I’m just happy you’re back…” I sadly smile at the boy in front of me. He pulls away slightly, whimpering at the touch of my hands.

“I’m the true monster here…” His head drops, his mass of black hair hiding his face.

“No Pads, you’re not. Your family are, none of this would have happened if it weren’t for them.” I try to calm him down, sliding my hands down his arms to hold his hands. Our fingers entwine, his hands warm and tanned compared to my cold and pale ones. _God even his hands are gorgeous._ “Look, let’s go and find the others, they’ll be happy to see you.” I pull him slightly as I begin to walk backwards towards the Common Room.

 

* * *

 

 

_James point of view_

I sit with my feet propped up on the arm of the sofa, Peter sits beside me sorting his wizard cards. “James, I don’t suppose you have Montague Knightley’s card have you?” I hear him ask, my eyes glued on the red haired girl in the corner of the room, her head buried in a scroll and her quill moving quicker than ever. “James?” Peter pushes.

“Hm? Oh yeah probably upstairs…” I stutter, hearing the portrait door swing open. I watch as Sirius creeps into the room, his shoulders hung and his hair a mess. “Oi!” I leap up from the sofa, flinging Peter’s cards everywhere. His head whips around to face me. _How dare he show his face in here?_ I growl to myself, stepping closer to him. The room silences, an audience forming.

“James don’t.” I look over Sirius’ shoulder to see Remus, his sleeves rolled up and his eyes gentle. I look back to Sirius and realise his eyes are back to normal.

“Any chance you’d forgive me?” Sirius pleads, his lips shutting tightly together. I shake my head, my breath loud in the silent room.

“You’re a complete arse, you know that?” I groan, watching him carefully. “But, if you’re positive it’s you then… Maybe I can forgive you.” I let a smile escape as I launch myself at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his shoulders.

 

* * *

 

 

“You mind?” I look up quickly, so quickly I’m pretty sure my neck almost breaks.

“Lily?” I slam my book shut, placing my graphite down. “N-no, go ahead.” I watch her as she pulls the opposite chair out from under the table.

“Thanks.” She places a small book onto the table, pulling her quill out. “Whatcha doing?” She nods towards my own book, my private sketchbook.

“Eh, just practicing something.” I blush slightly, avoiding her eyes.

“Practicing what?” _Merlin stop with the interrogation, is this your technique? Make me die from embarrassment._

“Eh, drawing…” I stutter, covering my sketchbook with my hands in attempt to hide it. It doesn’t work.

“You draw?” Her eyes widen. “Can I see?” She smiles gently at me. _Why is she so beautiful? Fuck._

“No not really, I’m not very good. Sirius tried to teach me.” I blush, pulling my sketchbook off the table.

“Please…” I look up to meet her hypnotising eyes. Sighing, I push my book towards her. She opens it carefully; I’ve always admired how Lily treats every book and every page like its treasure. A gasp escapes my lips. “James, this is really good…” She smiles, turning the pages slowly to reveal drawings off all my friends, our Animagus forms, plants, eyes. She stops on a certain page with a certain girl on. She strokes the page carefully as if it were three-dimensional. “It’s beautiful.”

“She is, yes. You should see the real thing.” I bite my lip, shuddering from embarrassment. _Well done Jamie. You complete idiot._

“Well, maybe the real thing wouldn’t mind you drawing her more often, if it means more time spent with said artist.” I scoff, looking up at her. Her face holds no hint of laughter or sarcasm. Oh. _Oh. Lily just attempted to flirt back with me._ I smile gently at her, my insides squirming. She returns the smile, some hair dropping from behind her ear.

“It’s Hogsmeade this weekend, isn’t it?” I continue the innocent act, fully aware that this weekend is Hogsmeade. She nods in response. “Going with anyone?”

She places her finger on her chin, pretending to think. “Well, no. Are you?” She smirks, raising her eyebrow. I shake my head. “Well, it only seems the viable option to attend together.” She states, standing up suddenly. “I’ll see you then Potter.”

Before she walks away, I feel a pair of lips press against my forehead. The sound of her heels against the wooden floor indicates her dismissal. _Did I just get asked on a date by Lily?_

 

* * *

 

 

_Remus point of view_

“Moons, move up.” I feel a body slide against me, my duvet being pulled away slightly. Groaning, I slide across the bed an inch, the weight of an arm dropped over my waist. “I missed-” A kiss is placed on the back of my neck. “-this.” I smirk, turning around to face the boy.

“I missed you.” I state, raising my eyebrows at the lack of clothing on the boy. His bare chest presses against my pyjama cladded one. “And this... Of course.” I smirk, running my hand through the boy’s hair.

We lie in silence, not an awkward silence though. It is comforting, just staring at each other, our bodies touching; my hand in his hair and his around my waist. His eyes flutter closed for a minute, his face dropping slightly. “What’s on your mind Pads?” I ask gently, concern filling my body.

“I’m going to move out. It’s decided.” He states firmly, his eyes opening wide. I nod, watching and waiting for him to continue.

“Join me. Please. I need the company, I need the attention, and I need the protection.” He places his other hand on my chest.

I take a deep breath. “Of course Pads, always.” I lean nearer, as does he.

“I need you.” He whispers, his breath hot on my face.

“And I need you.” I smile gently, pressing my lips against his.

 

 

 


End file.
